Rasing a kid
by NaomieVB
Summary: the child that hates the world: deficits to raising a child that hates you and the world is 1, you don't like children or are uncomfortable near them. 2, your brother refuses to help you(or just can't). and 3 that child's name is law. Doflamingo finds it ironic . T for language


disclaimer: Do not own One piece or its characters ,Eiichiro oda does

Warning: Extreme ooc and au

words: 1657

beta'd by: **Sarcastic Psycho**

 **Thank you :3**

* * *

Doflamingo wasn't a caring person - the most caring thing he's done was to try and make sure his brother didn't die from his clumsy display of accidental movements - that being said, him and children did not get along. Children found him unkind and scary ,while he himself never knew what to do when he was near a child.

So imagine how awkward it was for him when one day his brother comes home with a small dirty child under his arm.

Yup, Dolfy was horrified to say the least.

Doflamingo took a step back with a look of disgust and simply stated. "No, absolutely not." and promptly shut the door in his brother's face and went to go watch the telly.

Nope indeed.

Unfortunately Corazon did not seem to get the 'hint' and just walked right in with child in hand. Placing the child down Corazon took out his note pad and wrote. He's homeless Dolfy ,let him stay.

Doflamingo stared at his brother for a bit in his most deadpan look,but the pleading words still stood out and all he could do was accept his fate without actually wanting to.

Damn.

So for the following days the child was taken care of in his home. Of course that didn't mean there wasn't any problems. The main one being that the child kept on trying to kill the both of them.

Knives in traps triggered by strings.

Blade poised for their backs.

And the thing sitting by his bed at night with a blade in hand just staring at him.

Yup, he is slowly becoming an insomniac. Corazon poor, poor clumsy Corazon would be dead if it weren't for Doflamingo watching out for him at every step. Though as the week went on it seemed the thing had warmed up to Corazon, as the man was no longer the object of the thing's attacks anymore,just him.

It was hell on Earth.

During the first week Doflamingo found out that no matter how much his brother loved children they both were unable to handle them as the thing often found ways to make Corazon's clumsiness worse. More often than not Corazon would be stuck in bed as the brat's episodes had begun to injure him more and more .

When the thing started to care he too began helping to keep Corazon out of trouble. Due to this though Doflamingo was often left alone with the kid and with no idea whatsoever as to take care of him.

The first day he was there Dolfy paid him no mind and hadn't realized how hungry the kid was because he didn't say anything and wound up starving him for a day. Needless to say Corazon was pissed and would try all day the next day trying to prepare a meal for the kid, while Doflamingo tried to make sure he didn't set

himself on fire... again.

Ever since then, he and the thing had been having awkward questions of "Are you hungry " from Doflamingo only to be stared at until he went in the kitchen and made dinner for all of them ( his brother was not allowed in the kitchen...like ever).

Corazon would sometimes tease him about the clothes he chose to cook in. Well more precisely about the fact he wore a pink apron that said "World's Best Mom" on it. The thing often stayed away from him when he cooked. Doflamingo didn't know whether that was because he was respecting the privacy of the man that cooked for him, or because he was somewhere else laughing at him.

It was probably the latter seeing as when they were done eating the thing would often just smirk at him and head to his (temporary) room.

Corazon wouldn't let either of the two rivals -as he has taken to calling the both of them- about. When the brat first got there Doflamingo had tried placing the kid in a diaper so "it" wouldn't wet the floor, let alone the fact the kid was freaking ten and needless to say the kid wasn't happy. Doflamingo woke up the morning after to find the kid doing the crab walk stance on the ceiling and was staring down at

him. Doflamingo wouldn't have minded the teasing and would have teased the kid as well, if not for that night's episode.

Nope.

Just no.

Fucking creepy kids and their fucking creepy ways and how the fuck did he get on the roof like that. Does he even fucking sleep!

'No', Doflamingo thinks .'No he doesn't'.

Doflamingo did not like kids,not even the ones under his care -like Baby 5 and definitely not...wait

what was his name? Realization dawned Doflamingo's face as he remembered that he had yet to ask either the boy or Corazon the kid's name. Instead of asking the two though he questioned Baby 5 on it. She would know and she would be the one most willing to give him the information.

Unfortunately she hadn't bothered to speak with him yet, so she had no idea either, but promised that if

she found out she would tell him. That night when he caught the child staring at him from its place on the ceiling, it smirked and said.

"Tell me a story."

. .Hell. Its voice was monotone and even for a child's, dark and dangerous sounding.

'This thing is a demon.' he thought to himself even as the tiny realization that this was the first time it spoke dawned on him.

That night, he slept with his brother for the first time since they were nine.

The following night before Baby 5 told him the things name, he had gained the habit of sleeping with his brother in the hopes that he would protect him from the demon in the house.

So far it was working.

It seemed that the kid didn't like scaring Corazon shitless like it did Doflamingo. Lucky bastard.

Then Baby 5 came and told him "Trafalgar Law."

There was silence then. "Law?".

Understanding it for the question that it was she just shook her head and said it was the

kids name.

Law...Doflamingo wanted to laugh, and he wanted to laugh badly. There was two definitions of law. One-a statement of fact, deduced from observation, to the effect that a particular natural or scientific phenomenon always occurs if certain conditions are present.

Considering this definition the name fit the kid ,as he would often find the child reading scientific anlage books more specifically, medical scientific anlage books.

The second how ever did not suit the monster nor did it suit the rest of his family - the system

of rules that a particular country or community recognizes as regulating the actions of its members and may enforce by the imposition of penalties.

If it were to suit a criminal organization similar to the mafia then the organization was not fit to be called criminal. To be more precise the organization he speaks of is his own, the one owned by him and his brother, though they consider themselves Revolutionaries and not criminals. But as the world says otherwise they just have to deal with it.

The point being that law was a monster and some things he did just didn't fit his name.

Seven months well wasted and barely anything was done in the face of the demon. But they slowly came to an understanding about one thing. The people next door who were sicing their dogs on Corazon was doing to die.

Rosinante didn't need dogs to try and kill him when his clumsiness was already doing a great job at it.

That night he slept in his own room hoping for the thing to show up. It did predictively, even if it looked angry, probably from thinking about the fact that his brother got badly injured that day.

"Let's make a deal." It seemed to be surprised for a bit, the kid looked like he was questioning the type of deal. "A truce, until we get rid of the neighbors."

Because even if Law's attempts on his life were getting less than at the beginning, they were still there and they needed to work together on this.

"Fine," came Law's monotone voice. "What are we going to do?"

Huh the kid spoke like an adult. Doflamingo smirked at the thought in mind. As it was one in the morning, they only have three hours till the neighbors woke up. ( Okay so maybe he stalked them for a few weeks

to learn their schedule and the only reason he was working with Law was to at least get a day to himself without murder attempts.)

"Want to go buy some snakes?" was the question that Law received and it had made him smirk. Seems they agreed.

The next day they woke to a knock on the door and a moving truck out side. The ex-neighbors

warned them on there being a snake infestation and they should be on the lookout for any near them.

Corazon seem worried but just nodded in thanks and closed the door. It would seem they

found over 500 snake in their house and they woke up to find 20 of them in their bedroom. The only thing that worried Law and Doflamingo was where the other 700 went. That was until they saw some snakes slithering out of the moving truck and into the neighbor's car.

That was going to be hilarious. It would seem that they were going to have snake problems for a really long time.

The owner of the house,as the neighbors were renting that house, got all the remaining snakes professionally removed.

10,193,412,328,458.60 yen well spent.*

Then Corazon brought up school for Law and Doflamingo stayed silent. Law was really too smart to go to 4th grade elementary, he would have been a better fit in 3rd year junior high. Unfortunately neither Law nor Doflamingo had any say in the matter, so every day for the next year Law was in 4th elementary school.

* * *

I am ending it here as more to this will be in the next chapter, this came to me in a though and I was like" I really wanna see this happen."

Also as time passes it is obvious that dolfy in this story he's afraid of law and law is freaking creepy. and by the end somehow dolfy gain respect for the hid.

● Um , I used google for this so it may not be right… it said 101,934 dollars translates to 10,193,412,328,458.60 yen


End file.
